1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a novel and inexpensive shock-absorbing block or wall for firing ranges used for training and practice in marksmanship wherein the target is placed in front of the shock-absorbing block or wall so that bullets are caught. More specifically, the invention relates to a shock-absorbing block or wall made from scrap rubber tires and concrete.
2. Prior Art
The use of rubber, plastic materials, and concrete for making shock-absorbing barriers is taught in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,875 discloses a method of making a barrier by filling a hollow form with a material that solidifies, such as a resin or concrete. U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,133 discloses a method of building a barrier using an outer shell of polymer-concrete and an inner core of portland cement-based concrete. U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,467 teaches a method of building a shock-absorbing barrier by placing a layer of concrete containing chopped pieces of scrap rubber tires over a core of reinforce high-density concrete. U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,153 teaches a method of constructing railroad rail supports using concrete-filled scrap rubber tires.